


Ak'wikmun

by girlfromShiKhar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Star Trek Reboot - Freeform, after STiD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromShiKhar/pseuds/girlfromShiKhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little piece of their story happens in the first week of her employment at the Vulcan Embassy. It’s a Friday night.The hallways are for the most part deserted. She goes to thank him for making her transition into her new role at the VCA an easy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ak'wikmun

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble springs from an entire story I have written (and am still writing) involving these two. Sybok is not a crazy Vulcan off on some God quest. Still a bit rebellious and believes in embracing emotion and logic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I do not own Star Trek or profit from Star Trek. If you enjoy leave me a comment or kudos.

The sight of him stopped her from entering his office. She had never seen him so relaxed before, so undone. Louise stepped back into the darkness of the hallway.

Sybok was reclined in a way most unbefitting for a Vulcan Minister. His head was resting on the arm of the couch. His boots had been discarded next to him in an untidy pile. Long legs akimbo as his PADD rested against his thigh as he read. She had to stifle a surprised laugh when she noticed the bright red and orange striped socks on his feet. His beautifully embroidered tunic was draped over the back of the seat. She always wondered what Vulcan men wore under their heavy, formal clothes. It was akin to a Terran t-shirt and quite fitted. Her eyes drifted over his lean torso in appreciation.

_\- (Stop being a pervert Lou!)_

He was probably working on a trade agreement or composing a communication to some Head of State. His eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration as he ran the end of his stylus over his bottom lip. Those long fingers tapped away on the screen of his PADD. Graceful, purposeful movements. She could imagine lying next to him. His cool fingertips tracing ancient Vuhlkansu script down the length of her back.

_\- (Inappropriate!)_

She must have shifted her weight or made the slightest of noises as he immediately looked directly at her.

_\- (Bugger that Vulcan hearing)_

"Miss Louise, how long have you been standing there?" He didn’t seem flustered at being discovered in his state of disarray. He moved towards her, his spicy aftershave filling the space around them.

_\- (God he smells good. Calm yourself woman!! Say something witty and adorable)_

"Long enough to appreciate those socks of yours," she replied, stepping out of the shadows that had kept her hidden. Sybok raised an eyebrow at her playful jab and they both looked down at his feet.

_\- (Witty and adorable achieved)_

"Ahhhhh, yes…..my socks." He moved closer and leaned against the doorway. She had an overwhelming urge to kiss him.

_\- (Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you? Do you even know?!)_

Sybok’s gaze rested on her mouth for the briefest of moments before he looked to her eyes once more. He was reading her face. Studying her responses.

"I trust you’ll keep my predisposition towards inappropriately colorful foot coverings between us?" His head tilted to the side awaiting her response.

"You’re secret is safe with me S’haile," Louise said with a soft smile. She was trying to remain friendly, but cool and collected. Trying……..

Maybe they all wore crazy socks and underwear under those sombre robes. Louise had a distinct feeling that this outlandish behavior of overly clashing coloured socks was specific to him alone. She kinda liked it…..and him…..just a little bit….okay a whole lot, but that was her secret for the keeping.

**+++++**

**VCA** \- Vulcan Counil of Antiquities

 **Ak’wikmun -** To to encounter suddenly or unexpectedly; take or catch unawares; to cause to feel wonder, astonishment, or amazement, as at something unanticipated.

 **S’haile**  - A male title of respectful address, does not necessarily imply a feudal liege.


End file.
